


Unglued

by theauthor2010



Series: The Scars Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the glue that held their relationship together and now he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unglued

It had been going on since Finn showed up at their door in tears. Rachel had dumped him, run away with some Broadway heartthrob and the poor boy just didn't know what to do with himself. They had done what good friends do, they took care of him and got him through his rough times, even if their method was unconventional. Puck and Kurt had been dating for two years before Finn arrived, since Lima was a thing of their past. It was an awkward arrangement but Finn had filled in the pieces that were missing. He was uncomfortable with being into guys, more uncomfortable than Puck's early fretting. Yet, he was theirs and they loved him. They had become an us very fast and very easily.

Over the years their love grew and the unconventional nature of their relationship didn't bother them. Just when they thought they had it all, Finn was gone. "I don't know how we can live without him," Kurt exhaled. He had sobbed his heart out in the past days but now was resigned to soft, quiet tears.

"I can't...I can't answer that," Puck responded. He was still uncomfortable with crying so shamelessly but the tears were there. He was desperate for a chance to punch Finn in the shoulder over something dumb he said, or go on a date with him, holding his hand like he was daring anyone to make a comment.He knew he wasn't going to ever fall asleep with tiny Kurt curled around one side and massive Finn with his legs tangled around the other and was the real torture.

Twenty three and dead and gone. The sob from his own throat shocked him. Damned Hudson. Why the hell did he always insist on working late? Why had that car just barreled through the intersection? Why had the idiot driver not known what he was going to do? He wasn't even drunk, or any excuse like that. Just stupid. Just so fucking stupid and he killed their baby.

Kurt was right there, as always, gently wiping his cheek with the back of a hand. "This hurts so damned much Noah. Why would he leave us?"

He hugged Kurt, tightly. His arms went around the smaller boy so easily. "You know he'd never leave us on purpose. It was a horrible accident."

Kurt laughed and tugged away. He hadn't really been too comfortable with closeness since. "When you cry it freaks me out..." he said softly. "Cause you hate crying. I can't remember the last time you..."

"I do. When we got in that huge fight and F-Finn took your side. I was...miserable."

Kurt looked at him with big shimmery eyes. "I spent a week curled up in his arms moping," he said and how much he missed Finn just broke through in more tears.

"I never admitted that you and Finn were right."

Kurt forced a smile. "We usually were..."

There was a long pause and Kurt spoke again, somberly. "T-thank god his mom and my dad are handling...things."

"We really should get ourselves together and help," Puck said grudgingly. "We can't burden them...when Finn...is ours. And the funeral needs your style."

Kurt almost laughed and Puck considered it a success. "I don't know if even I can make a funeral sparkle."

"We're going to see everyone again."

"It's been at least three years..."

"How do you think he'd react right now?" Puck asked softly.

Kurt inhaled. "He'd smack you for going soft and crying over him."

Puck nodded. "He'd tell us to keep each other safe..." He closed his eyes blocking the stubborn tears.

Kurt kissed him, soft. They had not kissed since a cop came to their door to let them know Finn had died at the scene of a horrific crash. Kurt especially had been withdrawn from any type of intimacy. It was too hard. Though they had begun a couple, they had reached a point where their love couldn't function without Finn. They were three, not two. They needed him to work.

"I feel like we're letting him go," Kurt admitted, face red at the kiss.

Puck shook his head. "No, no. He's still with us, in our hearts as cheesy as that is. Right?"

"It's not cheesy," Kurt said gently. "It's true."

The funeral itself was beautiful with a touch of Kurt's style and an ultimate respect for Finn's life. "He woulda liked it..." Kurt mumbled as the services ended. They both were a little numb to it all, but Puck understood that it was something to be respected. It was a good thing they had managed. Everyone from the club was there. Even, to their surprise, Rachel who was a wreck. "He woulda punched us for missing a chance to go off on Rachel," Puck said soft, arm around Kurt's slender shoulder. The smaller boy was trembling a little and he rubbed his arm, trying to keep him calm and cool.

"Eh, he found happiness with us. He wouldn't want us to hurt her here." Kurt smiled as he remembered fondly the fantasies Finn would have about showing Rachel up. Make her wish she'd never run off with Mr. Showbiz.

Puck remembered all of the things he had promised Finn he'd do to them both if he ever saw them. They had been a bit on the violent side of things. It was good to see that everyone from high school was doing okay. "It was cool seeing everyone. Kinda sucks ass though that losing...losing Finn brought us back together."

Kurt exhaled. "I miss him."

"So do I princess," he said using an old name he and Finn tortured Kurt with. It was gentle, in good fun, hoping he'd feel better. "Always, always will."

"I need a moment," Kurt said soft and rushed off to say something to Mercedes and Quinn before heading off to the new gravesite. Puck had never felt so alone.

Puck wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Damn it Hudson this is hard," he said aloud. "I mean...not that losing you isn't supposed to be but how can Kurt and I make it alone? We've always needed you. You made our relationship work. If not for you, Kurt and I woulda kicked each other's asses and broke up long ago. You were our glue. How can I do half of the things you did for him? How can I be good enough? Can we make it?"

He had never felt so unglued.


End file.
